I'm With You
by Lena-Starfire
Summary: Ella espera a alguien especial bajo al lluvia, duda que la encuentre, será el joven que esperaba o solo es una mentira?


I'm With You

Aquí estoy esperándote. No sé si algún día llegaras a mi vida. ¿Porque no hay nadie? Estoy sola, pero sigo esperando. ¿Para que? no lo sé. Solo lo hago.

Salí de casa, escapé, no soporto más aquel lugar, solo hay disputas y mentiras... ¿Acaso la vida será también una mentira?

Corrí durante mucho tiempo, llegue a este lugar, tal vez al enterarse mamá y papá me regañen o incluso me castiguen... ya no importa. Estoy empapada, temblando y escurriendo agua de mis cabellos, siento mi ropa bastante húmeda, tal vez enferme o me de pulmonía, ya no importa.

Te estoy esperando a ti, y solo a ti.

_I'm standing on a bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now _

_There's nothing but the rain _

_No footsteps on the ground _

_I'm listening but there's no sound_

Me siento como una tonta, esperando a alguien sola, no hay sombra alguna de bajo de este puente viejo, no hay luz en esta oscuridad que me rodea, solo lluvia... una fuerte lluvia, tal ves caiga granizo, no lo sé.

Veo el piso... no hay huella alguna, hace frió... empieza a congelar. Ya no sé si soy ingenua o una loca... suena algo... elocuente, sigo esperando sin moverme de aquí, solo te espero a ti.

No emito ni un sonido, ni se oye algún chillido. Es... raro... ¿habré cruzado la línea?

Veo a un lado, veo al otro¿estas ahí? no te veo... todo es tan confuso.  
No me lo explico...

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me? _

_Won't somebody come take me home _

_It's a damn cold night _

_Trying to figure out this life _

_Wont you take me by the hand _

_Take me somewhere new _

_I don't know who you are _

_But I... I'm with you I'm with you_

Será quizás que no le importo o le gusto a nadie... claro... en le escuela él no me hablaba... no me miraba... no hacia nada.

_Me encontraba con mis dos mejores amigas, Raven y Tara, hablamos sobre las clases, y del examen de química, había sido muy complicado. 370 preguntas eran, lo malo fue que era con respuesta directa._

_Pasando junto a nosotras lo vi a él, no creí que fuera algo tan bello sentir algo por otra persona, aunque fuera el capitán del equipo de fútbol, y tuviera a todas las porristas que quisiera... ¿Suena devastador no?_

_- H-ola... - me limite a hablar, estaba muy nerviosa_

_Él, no hizo nada, no volteo ni me contestó, siguió caminando hacía el gimnasio con todas esas porristas tras el._

No, jamás podría gustarle a alguien como aquel chico. Podría tener a cualquiera que quisiera... pero nunca a mí, como dice mi madre, él y yo no somos iguales.

_I'm looking for a place _

_Searching for a face _

_Is anybody here I know _

_Cause nothing's going right _

_And everythigns a mess _

_And no one likes to be alone_

Decido moverme, camino a un lugar desconocido, busco por la gente que pasa a mi lado, un rostro que me haga sentir completa, un lugar que me lleve a la felicidad.  
¿Porque tengo que ser la que no tenga a nadie? no lo entiendo.

Mi vida es un fracaso, mi hermana Komand ni siquiera me pregunta si estoy bien, cuando obviamente se nota que no es así. Mamá solo se emborracha por que papá la dejo... no existo en el hogar, donde se supone que sea amada.

No deseo estar sola, no más... será a caso tan horrible para que un chico como él. Desearía luchar por el, pero ¿yo contra una hermosa porrista? saldría perdiendo.

Miles de rostros pasan a mi alrededor, miles de caras diferentes me ven, seguro piensan "Pobre niña rica, debe estar perdida".

Busco un lugar seguro, un lugar donde pueda encontrarte, no se si estas afuera también, no se si nos encontraremos, pero hago el intento.

No quiero estar así, ya no más. A nadie le gusta... ni siquiera a los Dark... o al menos, eso creo.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me? _

_Won't somebody come take me home _

_It's a damn cold night _

_Trying to figure out this life _

_Wont you take me by the hand take me somewhere new _

_I don't know who you are _

_But I... I'm with you _

_I'm with you_

Sigo caminando, sigo sola, sigo en mi búsqueda. Hace frió... tal ves nevé, puesto que estamos en Navidad, se supone que sea una temporada de amor y paz en tu hogar, al lado de tus seres queridos, pero no aquí.  
Es extraño que mi madre no haya salido a gritar "¡Koriand¡Vuelve a casa si no quieres ser golpeada, maldita!". Siempre lo hacen, tal ve esta vez no se molestaran y me dejaran, después de todo, fui un estorbo, ahora podrán dedicarse a mi hermana, siempre fue la favorita. Se supone que no debe de haber, pero si hay.

¿Acaso a nadie le importo¿Nadie me amara? Desearía volar a un lugar que jamás eh visto, en ese lugar encontrarte y amarte, dicen que la vida sin amor no es nada... y creo que tienen razón, sin ese sentimiento todo seria odio y rencor.

Dicen que lo más grande que te pueda pasar es que ames y seas bien correspondido, pero... ¿si nunca hallaras a ese ser?

_Oh why is everything so confusing _

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind _

_Yea yea yea_

Paro frente a un lago, por la ubicación se puede saber que recorrí máximo unos 2 kilómetros. La luna brillaba en todos los sentidos, las estrellas se veían claras, había algunas luciérnagas y un poco de tiniebla. Era un lindo paisaje, justo a ese lago había un gran árbol, tenia unos 500 años, podía notarse por su madera. Era hermoso... lastima que estaba sola, saben, tal ves es verdad, estoy loca, como siempre me dice mi hermana o incluso los de la escuela.

Sí... es verdad... si no puedo combatir con ellos, mejor me uno a su pensamiento y aceptar que... estoy loca.

_It's a damn cold night _

_Trying to figure out this life _

_Won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new _

_I don't know who you are _

_But I... I'm with you _

_I'm with you_

Me acerco a aquel algo, decidida a acabar con mi vida, pruebo el agua con mi pie... esta helada, doy un suspiro y recuerdo toda mi vida... una que nunca tubo sentido.  
La noche cada vez se pone fría, más y más... mis piernas ya en el agua empiezan a sentir como si mil afilados cuchillos las atravesaran.

"Espera... no lo hagas" me dice una voz masculina, una voz calida y que me invitaba a voltear: lo hice.  
Vi la figura de un hombre, no podía verle el rostro pues algunas sombras del lugar lo tapaban, vestía una chamarra azul marino y unos pantalones algo sucios, unos tenis un poco enlodados.

- No lo hagas... espera... - me vuelve a pedir

- ¿Quien eres?

- Soy... solo un chico que quiere que no te suicides

- ¿Porque te importo tanto?

- Eres Kori Anders... ¿verdad?

- Sí... ¿como sabes mi nombre?

Aquel chico... no respondió mas, se acerco a mí, pude notar que sonreía y me tendía su mano.

- Voy a llevarte a un lugar nuevo...

_Take me by the hand _

_Take me somewhere new _

_I don't know who you are _

_But I... I'm with you _

_I'm with you_

Lo miro confusa, pero... le tomo la mano, salgo del agua temblando, él se quita su chamarra y me la pone encima.

- Vamos... se hace tarde -me comenta

- ¿Tarde¿Para que? -pregunto aun sin entender

- Ya veras... solo aguanta un poco

Caminamos durante un largo tiempo, trataba de descubrir quien era aquel misterioso chico, pero no lograba descifrarlo, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, iba amaneciendo, algunos colores anaranjados iluminaban el cielo y el azul marino empezaba a desaparecer.

Por ningún motivo soltó mi mano, era un momento tan calido... tan... bello... no sabia quien era... pero podía decir que sentía algo especial por el, no se si era mas grande de lo que sentía por Dick Grayson, pero em gustaba.

Llegamos a una playa que desconocía, era hermosa, sus aguas limpias y palmeras muy altas, el cielo estaba muy azul, el aire refrescaba...

- Llegamos.  
- ¿Que hacemos aquí?  
- Aquí... estaremos ambos juntos... te amo Kory

"Te Amo"... ¿el me amaba? no lo creía... justo cuando iba a preguntar quien era, el me dijo "Perdóname por no hablarte ese día en la escuela...".

Era... Dick... Dick Grayson... me amaba...

- Tú eres...  
- Dick.  
- No es... ¿una broma?

Empezó a acercarse a mi, susurrando "¿Esto te parece broma?" me beso... no podía creerlo, correspondí su beso. Todo lo que había esperado por fin se había hecho realidad. Por falta de oxigeno terminamos el beso, la luz del sol ilumino su rostro, en efecto era Dick... pude en sus ojos que no mentía... podía ver pureza en lo que decía...

Un lugar nuevo, un lugar donde él y yo, por siempre estaremos...

_Take me by the hand _

_Take me somewhere new _

_I don't know who you are _

_But I... I'm with you _

_I'm with you _

_I'm with you..._

* * *

Este es mi primer song fic n//n. Espero que les haya gustado... no soy muy buena n//n

Dedici hacer primero algo pequeño antes de empezar un fic, realmente espero que lo lean (cuando lo publique)

Bueno.. solo les pido un review para saber como estubo este humilde song fic n//n

Atte. Lena-Starfire


End file.
